


Goner

by 3103lotte



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, antiseptic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3103lotte/pseuds/3103lotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murderer is on the loose, and he so happens to have an interest in Jack, and Jack doesn’t seem to mind too much. Read as Jack gets dragged unto a threatening path by a captivating man with blue hair and brown eyes and a dangerous life style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

There had been another murder. It wasn’t unusual at this point, but Jack never could get used to the idea of someone getting killed. The person that was killed this time had been charged for sexual abuse a couple years prior, so the pattern of it only being criminals who were murdered followed. It was like Death Note was happening in real life, some sick bastard went of killing people that they probably think deserved it.

Jack put down his phone as he had read the whole article about it. He was almost finished with his lucky charms as well and was almost ready to head out the door. He put the bowl in the sink before grabbing his backpack and looked in the mirror a last time, give his green hair a fluff, before he walked out the door and headed to school.

It was Friday, so his schedule wasn’t so bad. He had every class with his best friend, Felix, besides one, so it was going to be pretty easy surviving the day. Jack walked over to his locker where Felix was waiting for him.

“Sup bro” Felix greeted him while flashing a smile.

“Top of the morning to ya” Jack replied, making sure to make his accent as thick as possible.

“Oh shut up with your Irish shit” he responded while giving him a light smack at the back of his head.

They talked for a bit longer before heading to class. Felix had heard the news about the murder as well, he didn’t take it as hard as Jack since “Dude, we have nothing to worry about if it’s criminals they’re after. I mean unless there’s something you’re not telling me about”.

The bell rang and they both headed to math together. They had an easy enough subject since there wore shortly running over trigonometry again, and Jack pretty much aced that subject so he didn’t really pay that much attention. Instead his mind went to the murderer of now 7 people. They had no clue whatsoever, gender, height, location or anything, the only thing left at each crime scene was the letter ‘M’ written in the blood of the victim. He kept wondering about this mysterious murderer, only awakened by the sound of the school bell ringing to lunch.

He and Felix went down to the cafeteria together. They both brought their own lunch for school so they didn’t need to wait in line to get their food.

“So” Felix said. “I heard about this good bar downtown and thought you might like to go there with me, we can hang after school and head there together since it’s an area a bit away, and knowing you, you’re gonna get lost finding it on your own.”

“Yeah sure, as long as they serve beer it’s a good bar to me” Jack said and laughed.

“I think your Irish is showing again” he said and laughed. “So have you played Undertale?”

Jack gave a quick nod and Felix continued.

“Chara’s like so hawt, damn dem pixels though” he laughed and winked at Jack.

“So is this something I should tell Marzia about huh? Should she be worried” Jack couldn’t keep his laughter in. The two boys chatted on until the bell rang and they needed to head to class.

The rest of the day went pretty good. Jack’s last class was the one without Felix, social studies, and it was almost over. A couple more minutes and they would be done. They had the about presidential elections and they were working on trying to make their own mini campaign in class. Finally the bell rang and Jack was free for the weekend. He grabbed his stuff and started making his way towards the exit of the school to meet Felix.

Jack waited there for a couple minutes before seeing Felix head towards him

“Ready to head out?” Jack asked eagerly, glad finally being able to relax for the weekend.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” replied Felix.

The two boys walked home in minutes. He lived 10 minutes away from school, so neither of them minded walking. It was spring so the weather wasn’t too bad either, and they reached Felix’ apartment in what seemed like no time.

Felix and Marzia lived together. A lot of people told them they were too young, but so far everything was going great. 

“Marzia is out of the house today, so we can scream as loud as we want” Felix stated as they entered his apartment.

“Oh I didn’t know we were doing that today, I would have brought the new flavored lube I just bought” Jack replied cheekily at Felix.

“Shut up Jack, I meant at the video games you bitch!” Felix said. “What flavor?” he then asked, and neither of the boys could contain their laughter as they their eyes watered and stomachs hurt from just laughing.

They played video games for a couple hours before deciding it was time to head out. They grabbed some food and went out the door. They both decided it would be best to walk since they both were likely to get a bit drunk, and there was no way either of them were driving a car when they’re in that state.

The walk was a bit longer than Jack had expected. He had an unsettling feeling in his stomach as the place they walked seemed to be really sketchy, like a place where no one would look if you got murdered.

They finally reached the bar and got inside. There was a good amount of people in there, but not too many so it felt too crowed. They took a place near the bar and ordered a beer each.

“So, what do you think?” Felix asked Jack.

“It’s nice. It’s some decent music playing, and it has a good vibe” Jack replied.

“Cheers to the weekend then” Felix said as the raised his glass.

“Cheers” Jack replied and raised his glass against Felix’. They both chugged down the rest of the beer, ordering a new one after that.

“So bro, anyone on the line? Any hot girls, or cute boys?” Felix inquired Jack. Jack had come out as bisexual a year ago, and Felix fully supported him.

“Nah dude, as single as always” Jack answered. It’s not like he didn’t want to be in a relationship, he just didn’t wanna go look for it. If it happened, it happened, but if it didn’t he could survive. He was a virgin anyway, so it wasn’t like he had extreme sexual cravings since all he knew was his own hand.

Felix and Jack chatted for about an hour, finishing another beer meanwhile, before Jack felt the need to go pee.

“I’m going to take a piss” Jack announced as he stood up. He looked at the line to the toilet, sighing, as he decided he was just gonna go out in the back alley and get over with it.

Jack opened the heavy door, stepping outside, the cold evening air hitting him in the face. Just as the door closed he felt a hand cover his mouth and a saw a knife dangerously close to his neck. He instantly panicked, tried screaming for help as he heard a voice.

“Don’t even try screaming boy, no one’s gonna hear you out here. If you just stay still, it’s gonna be over quickly and I won’t let you suff-AARGH” the stranger’s voiced was cut off in a scream as both his hands dropped. Jack instantly fell to the ground, just in time to see the other stranger had stabbed his assaulter in the back, and now in the stomach with a knife. The person feel to the ground, the last of his life long gone.

Jack sat paralyzed on the ground as the scene played out before him. The new stranger turned around to face him. His eyes were almost black, and they seemed to be more dead than the guy on the ground.

“This was not supposed to happen” the stranger said, giving a small laugh that send cold shiver down Jack’s back.

Jack took in appearance. A bit small but a really buff guy with blue hair and brown eyes. He didn’t get to think more as the stranger spoke again.

“Stand up” the stranger demanded and Jack wasn’t one to go against him. He quickly rose to his feet, without saying anything, as the panic hadn’t left him.

“Give me some ID” he demanded again. “NOW!”

Jack reached into his pocket, his whole body shivering with fear. He got out his NHS medical card before the stranger ripped it away from him and looked at it.

“Look, Jack, I know where you  live now, so if I were you, I would do as I said. You’re going to stay here while I do my thing, then you’re gonna go inside and tell them you went for a walk, and when you came back the corpse was on the ground. You’re not going mention you saw anyone, understood?” the stranger asked him before shoving the card back in Jacks hands.

Jack nodded intensely, fearing for his life. The stranger bowed down next to the dead body. He stuck his finger into the wound in the stomach before starting to draw the letter ‘M’ on the wall to the bar. Then it hit Jack. In front of him was the mass murderer he had about on the news. Right in front of him. Jack was captivated by his appearance. He knew he should be scared shitless, and he was, but he couldn’t help but study the man in front of him. Danger was right in front of him, but he wasn’t in danger. At least not if the stranger followed his pattern and only killed criminals. The stranger finished the letter and got up on his feet.

“Look prettyboy, I don’t know if you can’t talk or something, but now you’re gonna go back in there and tell them, what I just told you, understood? Oh, and use words please!” the stranger insisted.

“U-understood” Jack gulped not being able to say anything else. The stranger smirked at him.

“Good” and with that, he left just as quickly as he had seemed too appeared.

The rest of the night went like a blur for Jack. He got back into the bar, telling the bartender and Felix what just had happened. The bartender had quickly called 112, and closed the bar immediately. The police had arrived and asked Jack a bunch of questions and he didn’t know if he answered them. All he could remember was the red and blue light flashing. They had called him back tomorrow since he wasn’t of any use at this point. The last thing Jack remembered before falling asleep that night was a pair of brown eyes starring into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I’ve ever written, which says a lot about me as a writer… I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. The title is a Twenty One Pilots song, which I strongly recommend you listen to if you haven’t already. Please leave any feedback below if you any, or just in general have any comments to the story. If you ever post about this story, please use the hashtag “gonerfic” as I will be tracking it.


	2. II

The sun reached through the blinds and hit Jack in his eyes. His body stirred lightly, as he slowly woke up. He had no clue what the clock was, and to be frank, he didn’t care at this moment. The memories from yesterday still lingered in his head, but the panic had left long time ago. He rolled over and grabbed his phone. As he had thought, a lot of people were trying to get in contact after what had happened yesterday. Felix had called him a couple times, and left him a few texts as well. There was also a text from his parents making sure he was okay, and if he wanted them to, they could always fly from Ireland and visit him.

Jack decided to call Felix since it was probably wiser to just get it over with. He dialed up his number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hey Jack, how are you feeling?” Felix asked Jack.

“I’m feeling” Jack stopped for a minute, trying to think of the right words, “Weird”.

“I get that. It must be such a crazy experience, walking back to the valley and seeing a dead body just lying there” Jack gulped silently as Felix went on. He hated lying. ”As much as you need to recover, the police wants to talk to you at the station today. If you’re up for just getting over with it I’ll have time to come as well and maybe hang a little afterwards.

“I’d like that. I don’t think being alone with my thoughts right now is a good idea” Jack replied giving a shaky laugh.

“Ok, meet in like 20 minutes at the police station then?” Felix asked Jack.

“Sure, bye” Jack said and hung up.

He hadn’t changed yesterday when he got home, so he was still wearing his clothes. He took of his clothes and got some new. He changed into a blue hoodie, a pair of jeans and paired it with his signature hat. He then walked out the door. He had ten minutes until he had to be at the station. He went over to the bus stop, and luckily a bus came after 3 minutes and he arrived on time.

Felix sat up on the stone stairs leading up to the building, but got up as he saw Jack get off the bus.

“Hey man, let’s head inside” Felix said, and Jack nodded his head following Felix.

When they entered the police station they were somewhere that looked like a lobby or something. They went over to the counter were an officer was sitting at the desk. The man looked up from his computer and smiled at the two boys approaching him.

“Hello, what can I do for you two?” he greeted them. Felix answered before Jack got to say anything.

“Hi, we’re here about the murder that happened yesterday, Jack that I’m here with was the one who found the body”

“Right, follow me” the man said and stood up from his chair and starting walking towards a hallway with what seemed like offices behind each door there was.

The officer stopped at a door before knocking on the it and opening it. All 3 of them went into the office.

“Mam, the guy from yesterday and his friend is here” he said.

“Thanks” she said with a smile and the officer walked away. “Welcome Jack, and Felix was it”? she asked and Felix nodded. “My name is Cecilie, and I’m the leading investigator of what we call

‘the M case’. I’d like to ask a few question if you don’t mind?” she asked Jack. “Oh, and please sit down”

“Ask away, I’ll be happy to help” Jack said, trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do. Lie about seeing him, was a fair deal to Jack as long as he didn’t get hurt.

“Great. First, describe what you did from when you went out in the valley till you came back and saw the body.” Cecilie said.

Jack gulped. He had to remember to tell the same lie every time.

“Me and Felix were talking over a couple beers when I needed to pee. I didn’t want to wait on the toilets so I decided that I would just go to the back and do it. After peeing I could feel that I really needed the fresh air, and decided to take a little walk in the neighborhood since I hadn’t been there before. When I came back I saw the body. I didn’t scream or anything since it took some time to register ‘holy shit this is real, there’s a dead guy lying in front of me’. Afterwards I went back inside completely in shock and told Felix and the bartender what’d happened, and you guys know the rest of the story”.  Jack hoped this was convincing enough and that he didn’t need to show where he had actually taking the “walk”.

“Okay, and you didn’t see anyone in the area around the valley that might could have be the murderer?” Cecilie asked.

“No, there’s wasn’t anyone in the area” _‘expect for the handsome murderer with the blue hair and brown eyes’, Jack thought to himself. Wait what? Where did that come from?_ He hoped the meeting soon would be over so that he could get out of there. He was withholding information which was very illegal, but he feared for his life, and didn’t trust the police to protect him if he told them what had actually happened. To Jack’s luck Cecilie stopped the conversation there.

“Okay, that’s all for now then. Make sure to contact us if you remember anything. Thank you for your time.”

All three of them stood up, shook hands and said their goodbyes and Jack and Felix was out the door.

“Thank god that’s over. I feel like I’m the murderer when sitting and getting asked question in that chair,” Jack said with a relive.

“Yeah, I could see you got uncomfortable. It can’t be easy having seen that” Felix answered him.

“Believe me, it isn’t. So can we go to like McDonalds and hang or something? I don’t really feel like staying at either your or my apartment. It’s way too quiet and I’m scared of my thoughts to be honest”.

“Of course dude, anything that helps you” Felix replied.

They walked over to McDonalds while Felix tried keeping a bit of small talk, taking in mind what Jack had said about being alone with his thoughts.

They finally arrived McDonalds and just ordered a bit of everything since they were just gonna chill and talk for a while, and neither of them wanted to go up and order again. They walked over to a table and sat down on opposites sites.

“So” Felix began “do you wanna talk about what happened? You haven’t really said anything about it, and I feel like it might be a good idea not to bottle it all up inside”

“I don’t really feel like there’s much to talk about” Jack said, “I mean what happened, happened, and there’s not much to do about it. And yes it’s weird having found a dead person but at least somethings exciting happened in this town”

 Felix was a bit confused by this “You know, when someone has died, exciting might not be the word I would have chosen”

Jack laughed a bit “I didn’t mean it like that. Someone’s dead and that’s really sad yes, but there never happens something in this town, and suddenly someone is killed. Yes, it’s a bit frightening but there’s also something a bit exciting about it.”

Felix shook his head while smiling “whatever dude, I’d still prefer a boring ass town over someone getting killed but that’s just me.”

Their conversation went on from there. They talked for a while about a lot of different things. If Felix should color his hair as well, if they had found some new good music, if there was any good video games that either of them hadn’t tried and if Jack was ready to go back to school on Monday or if he needed a bit of recovering time.

When the clock hit 7.30 PM they decided to both head home. They said their goodbyes and both went their different ways.

Jack went to the bus stop waited for the bus. It was afternoon so the busses didn’t drive as often as around lunch time. He waited for 8 minutes before the bus arrived. The ride home took about 15 minutes since McDonalds was further away than the police station.

He got off the bus and went over to this apartment. He put the key in, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. He started taking of his jacket as he heard noises coming from inside his living room. He walked over to his living room, and in the couch sat the blue haired man himself. In PJs. While playing GTA V. And eating his cereal. This was gonna be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for reading! I’m surprised by how many actually read the first chapter since it’s my first work ever here on ao3 and I really wanna thank you guys for the support already! So if anyone of you are wonder why I tagged this as ‘antiseptic’ and ‘darkiplier’ it’s because their personalities will be present. The characters themselves won’t be a part of the story, but the way they act and etc. will be a part of it.   
> I’m thinking of updating this chapter once a week at least, let’s say every Saturday, so you guys know when there’ll be a chapter up, and so I will have to “force” myself to write because I have a deadline. If I don’t do this I’m afraid I might abandon it *cough, I certainly haven’t done that of a fanfic before, cough* and I really don’t wanna do that since I really like where I’m gonna go with this fan fiction!


	3. III

Jack stood at opening to his living room just starring at the man in front of him. A murderer was sitting in his home, but for some reason he didn’t feel scared at all. He didn’t know which he was more mad about, the fact that this man had broken into his home or the fact that he was eating his lucky charms. A deep voice broke him out of his trance.

“It’s not polite starring you know” the man said not even looking at him. Jack hesitated for a bit before answering him.

“It’s not polite breaking into someone’s home either. Or killing people for that matter” Jack said. There came a chuckle and finally the man paused the game, and looked at Jack.

“You got me on that one. They all had it coming though, I just hurried the process a bit” Jack should be afraid, a murderer was in his home and they were a having a casual conversation about killing people. For some reason, he didn’t, so he continued talking with the man.

“We all have it coming, and yet you haven’t killed me even though I’m a witness.” Jack said.

The man shook his head a bit. “Of course not” the man took a pause. “You’re… Innocent. I wouldn’t want to break my pattern on killing you, only a stupid guy would do that”

Now it was Jack’s turn to laugh a bit. “Innocent isn’t exactly a word I would use. I’m withholding information from the police which is against the law, so at this point I’m a criminal as well.” Jack didn’t know why he was basically encouraging the man to kill him, it’s not exactly like he wanted to die.

“Well you seem eager to die. Why don’t you come sit down and grab a controller of something, it’s not exactly like I’m going anywhere”. Jack didn’t even hesitate to come sit down. He should call the police, he should take a secret photo of the man, he should at least do something to capture the murderer in front of him. But he didn’t. There was something captivating about the man. It was a mix of adrenaline of, something exciting finally happening, and the way the man looked. He was absolutely stunning. Jack attracted to this man, and he couldn’t deny it.

“If you’re going to stay can I least know your name or something to call you? It’s gonna be rather inconvenient having a conversation with you when I can’t call you something” Jack said as he plumped himself down on the couch next to the man.

“Sure, it’s not like you’re gonna turn me in anyway.” Jack was a bit offended by this, but decided to let it slip. “The name is Mark. There’s where the ‘M’ comes from as you could probably could guess if you’re not completely stupid” Mark said.

“Hey! I’m not stupid” Jack was quick to defend himself. Mark only smirked at him.

“If you’re not stupid why are you without any protest and completely calm having a conversation with a murderer?” Mark said while raising a brow at Jack.

Jack had to think for a moment before answering because he wasn’t exactly sure himself.                                                                                                                               

“To be honest I’m not sure. I mean I have no other choice so I might as well accept it I guess”. Jack said. Why he was telling this stranger all of his thoughts was a mystery to him as well.

“I think I might have an idea” Mark replied. “It’s exciting. You live the same boring life as anyone, every day, every week and so on is the same. You live in town where nothing ever happens, and suddenly you’re dragged into this dangerous business and you’re intrigued. You’re not like a lot of other people. They’re okay with living the same old life, they don’t really think about that there’s another path, but you’re aware that there is. And that’s why you’re not afraid” Mark said.

Jack was amazed. It was what Jack had felt but not been able to put into words.

“I think you’re right” Jack said with a bit of hesitation. What was he getting himself into? He didn’t want this, did he? To jack’s surprise Mark didn’t smirk at him and he wasn’t gloating either. He gave genuine nod and continued talking.

“I know how you feel, because it’s the exact same I felt before I got into this business. And I didn’t wanna go kill random strangers so I thought I would kill people who deserved it a bit a least. If I hadn’t done some change in my life, I would have killed myself, so I see it as the human nature to survive that’s kicking in. In this world it’s killed or be killed”  Mark said.

Jack started laughing.

“You fucking did not just quote Flowey you fucking doof” He said and continued laughing. Mark started laughing as well.

“You actually got the reference” he said and stopped talking for a bit to wipe away the tears that was starting to form in his eyes. “You have no clue how happy that makes me” Mark said and both of them continued laughing.

After they had both calmed down Mark continued talking.

“Damn, haven’t had a good laugh in forever. This isn’t exactly something that’s common in this business” Mark said and gave a genuine smile.

“Then I’m sorry to go back to being serious for a bit. What’s gonna happen to me?” Jack asked.

Mark though for a bit.

“Well, my threat is still there so if you say anything to anyone about me, I’ll not hesitate to kill you, but besides just keeping quiet I might have another offer. Help me do my work. I’ll teach you how not to get caught when killing people. It’s a lot to think about so I’ll come back in like a week or so to hear your final answer, but consider it. It would give you the excitement that it seems you’re missing”

Jack could feel his heart beating fasting. The fact that he wasn’t sure of his answer was a making him nervous. How could he even for one second think about killing people. But he still considered it. He couldn’t wait a week to answer, he knew that. He had to just make a choice, or the decision would slowly break him down through the week. His voice spoke before his mind.

“I’ll do it. Teach me how to, and I’ll help you.” He was terrified as soon as he realized what he had done.  His body was shaking and he could feel the sweat forming on his forehead. What the fuck was he getting himself into? He wasn’t sure why he had taken his offer. Was it the thought of something exciting happening? Was it being able to spend more time with Mark? He wasn’t sure, but had made decision and there was no backing down now.

Mark gave him a mischievous smirk.

“I was hoping you’d said that. Wasn’t expecting you to be this eager though” Mark said.

Jack was short of words. He just sat there looking at Mark, not being able to say anything. His mind was still processing the decision he just had made. Mark sensed his uneasiness and spoke up.

“Don’t worry we’ll start out slow. I know you’re gonna be knew to all this, and that you’re probably terrified of what’s gonna happen, but don’t worry. You’re gonna get through it. We’ll get through it.”

Jack nodded and took a deep breath.

“We’ll get through it” He repeated.

Mark threw Jack a PlayStation controller.

“We will discuss the details later. For now, let’s just have fun.” Mark said and gave Jack a reassuring smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually holding my schedule, wow. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, there’s finally some action between Jack and Mark! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	4. IV

Jack woke up alone on his couch. For a moment he forgot everything that had happened. He lays down flat on his stomach, filling the whole couch, before giving a loud sigh. He don’t know how long he lays there just thinking. Last night was weird to say the least. Mark and him had played games for about 5 hours while eating snacks and had chatted a bit here and there. After that they had put on a movie since both of them was too tired to play anything. Mark fell asleep first. Jack had watched him for a bit. He found himself mesmerized by the way Mark looked. The way his hair fell down on his forehead, the way his eyebrows scrunched up a bit, the way his stubble that was a bit longer than it probably should looked so scruffy, and just about everything else about him. After watching Mark for a bit and realizing how creepy it was, he could feel his own eyes tiring. He fell asleep, completely content, even though there was a murderer lying almost next to him.

Jack groans as he pulls himself off the couch. He swings his legs over so they hit the floor and sit like that for a bit before deciding to get some breakfast. He walks to the kitchen and opens the cabin where he know his lucky charms are. He takes the box and curses Mark when he realize that there’s almost none left so he’ll have to go grocery shopping. He takes a bowl, poor the rest of his lucky charm into it, and then takes the milk from the fridge and poor that in as well. He takes out a spoon before plumping himself back down on the couch, turning on the TV. He watches some random show before finishing his cereal. He puts the bowl in the sink when he’s done, being way too lazy to do the dishes.

Jack stands up and realizes that he’s still in the clothes he wore yesterday, and having slept in it as well, it doesn’t smell too good, so he decides to take a shower before heading out. He grabs a towel and head to the bathroom. He takes off his clothes, turn on the shower and step in. He closes his eye and relaxes, letting the water fall over him. His mind then wonder to the thought of Mark, how he would look under the shower, how his probably toned chest looked with the water droplets dripping down, the way his lips would quiver and the way he would let out a moan as he touched himself. Wait. Jack did not go there. He was not about to think of Mark and jack off. His body thought otherwise as he shaft began to harden, and he thought _‘fuck it’_ as he moved his hand down to his crotch. He didn’t rush it like he normally would just to get rid of the tension. He slowly stroked himself until he reached his high and then let the orgasm slowly roll over him. He then washed up and turned off the shower. He dried off and took the towel around his waist walking back to his bedroom. He pulls out a black pair of jeans and pair it was a plain tee. He grabs his shoes and he’s out the door.

He walks to the nearest grocery store which is about five minutes away. He hasn’t made a list, but tries to remember what to buy. He’ll need cereal, probably more milk, toilet paper could always be needed, same goes for some plain pasta. He then decide to head by the snack isle, grabbing a bag of ships and three bags of Haribo since it’s on sale. He head to the cash register and quickly pay for his stuff before he’s heading out again with all of his stuff in a plastic bag.

At first when he’s home nothing seems out of place. He pack out all of his groceries before going into his living room to watch TV. That’s when he notices the little sticky note that’s on the table. It reads. “It struck me that me always coming over unannounced isn’t the smartest idea if someone were to visit you, so it might me a good idea to able to contact you. Please leave a message or something on the number I wrote. Mark.” Jack can’t help but grin as he finds out that Mark’s left his number, and he doesn’t hesitate to text him, and to his luck, Mark answers almost immediately.

_Jack: Sup Mark, It’s the most handsome Irish person ever here_

_Mark: Yeah whatever jackaboy, I would give the same “I’m the sexiest man alive” presentation but you already know you’re texting the sexiest man though_

_Jack: Oh fuck off markimoo clearly I’m the sexier one of the two of us_

_Mark: Wait and see if you’ll say that when you see the abs I got_

_Jack: Bring it big boy_

_Mark: Oh you bet I’m big_

Jack and Mark continued texting for what seemed like ages. Were they flirting? Jack wasn’t really sure but the suggestive winks here and there could indicate it. Either way, Jack was pleasant about how it had went.

Jack looked at the clock and realized it was 6:17 PM, so it was probably a good idea getting some food down. He really didn’t wanna bother by making food, so he took some of the pasta he had bought earlier that day and cooked it. The rest of the night went like normal. He did the dishes, he played some video games, and went to bed. It hit him that he didn’t know if he had forgotten any homework, but he figured he would have a good excuse why he hadn’t made them considering what happened two days ago.

As Jack laid in bed, he found himself not being able to sleep. So many thoughts was running through his head. So many events and emotions had happens in such a few days, and he was a mix of different emotions. Eventually he fell asleep though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I’m sorry for this short filler chapter, but I’m on Easter vacation and I haven’t really had time to write. I apologies for switching perspective when writing :I. In addition, I can’t thank you guys enough for the support you’re showing, it makes me incredibly happy and motivates me to keep writing. Another thing, I’m sorry I’m not responding to comments, but I always feel way too awkward, but I do read every single one of them c:


	5. V

The annoying beeping from the alarm clock awoke Jack early Monday morning. He groaned loudly as he turned it off. He really wasn’t feeling ready for school at this moment. Not because the events of the weekend had weighed him down so much, but because at this moment it didn’t capture his interest. The thing that had captured his interest, was not a what but a who. Jack couldn’t stop thinking about Mark. As weird and insane as it sounds, he couldn’t help but have a crush on him, and the fact that they were gonna do stuff together, and that Mark had to teach Jack some stuff, was music to his ears. Granted, the thing they were gonna do was kill people, so it wasn’t the ideal scenario, but Jack needed something exciting in his life, and Mark seemed to have that.

He rolled out of bed and directly down on his floor, ignoring the pain that began forming in his body. He raised to his feet a bit too fast, and stood still for a moment as he felt dizzy in his head. Deciding to make himself look okay before going to school, he took a shower and dressed in something decent and normal clothing. He took a look in the mirror, he really needed to freshen up the green color, it was fading way too quickly.

The rest of the morning went like usual, he ate his lucky charms, and was ready to head out the door. The only thing that was different from usual was his decreasing joy for wanting to go to school. It was a deed that needed to be done, so it was better just getting it over with, so he might as well just walk to school and meet Felix.

To Jack’s surprise Felix wasn’t at their usual spot. He spotted Cry, a friend of Felix, and walked over to him since he might know why he hadn’t showed up.

“Ey, Cry, sup dude” Jack said.

“Oh Jack, hey dude. How are you? I heard what, happened on Friday, absolutely terrible” Cry asked him. For a moment, Jack had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be acting a bit horrified of having found a dead body.

“I’m still a bit shocked to be honest” Jack said, acting along. “So, do you know why Felix hasn’t come to school?”

“Yeah, but I thought you had heard. He’s too shaken by the events that happened. I thought you would be as well, seeing it was you who found that body” Cry replied. Jack realized he had been too caught up on the events that had happened with Mark and himself to realize he might not be the only one the murder had an effect on.

“Oh, I see. I’ve had a been of a rough weekend so I haven’t talked to him since Saturday were he seemed okay.” Lies, Jack had not had a rough weekend, but Cry didn’t exactly need to know that Jack was flirting with the murderer and was, hopefully, a soon to be murderer himself. He continued talking. “Felix has always been a been more sensitive than me I guess. Before the murder happened Friday we had actually talked about the previous ones, and he did seem a bit more concerned than I did. Anyway, thanks for the help, if you see him before me, please tell I send my regards”

“No problem, see you around” Cry replied, and Jack walked back to his locker. He got out his books and headed to class.

Most of the day went pretty normal. He started out with history, and went to lunch. The only thing out of the norm that happened that day was that in science the school therapist had wanted to see him. Jack had a pretty clear idea of why so he didn’t put up a fight. He quickly packed his stuff and headed down to the therapist’s office.

“Jack, do you have any idea why you’re here?”  The man asked Jack. According to the nametag he wore, his name was Dave.

“Yeah. If I’m okay after what happened Friday” Jack tried giving a smile that said ‘I’m not okay but trying to be’ because if anyone knew how okay with the situation he actually was, he was sure to be a suspect.

“That’s right. So how are you? I understand that your friend Felix isn’t in school today because the event still affects him.” Dave asked. Jack had to think about what he said.

“I would say I’m okay. Obviously the events still affect me, I’m don’t feel completely safe going out alone anymore, and the thought of what happened constantly run through my head. I try to think logically about it, the murderer has only killed criminal people, so according to that theory I should be safe, at least that’s what I tell myself.” Jack said, and Dave nodded approvingly while writing something down on a notepad.

“I see. It’s important to find something to hold on to in tough times like these, so it’s good you keep on to that thought. Do you have any friends or family you can talk to?” Jack was relived. Dave have bought it.

“I mean, I would only say I have Felix, but I don’t want to trouble him seeing he has taken this situation a lot harder than me. As for family, they’re back in Ireland, but I should be able to skype them. They have always been really supportive of me, so I’m sure they’d be ready to help me if I asked.” Jack said. He mentally cursed himself. He had completely forgot about his family in the rush of things. He should text his mom and ask her if she had time to skype later today so he could update her about the things that was happening.

“Okay, that’s good. I’m gonna dismiss you now, lunch is almost here as well. Remember, if you need to talk to anyone, you can always come talk to me.” Dave replied.

“I’ll remember that. Bye” and with that Jack left. Dave was right about lunch, right as he sat down in the cafeteria the bell rang, and the hall started filling with student.

Jack sat alone in the cafeteria, at one of the corner tables. Since Felix wasn’t here to chat today, Jack decided to take out his phone. His lips curled up in a grin as he saw Mark had texted him. He opened up his phone to reply to mark.

_Mark: Hey Jack, I was wondering if you were free today?_

Jack’s heart fluttered. He knew that it was probably about their ‘business’ but he couldn’t help the way his heart beat a little bit faster at the thought of spending time with Mark. He decided to flirt a bit with him anyway, it couldn’t hurt testing the waters right? Who knew, maybe Mark liked him as well, it had to be lonesome being a murderer sometimes.

_Jack: Yeah I am. Miss me already?_

_Mark: Yeah right, sure it’s not the opposite way around?_

_Mark: I just wanted to know if you wanted to ‘start’ a bit today, but seeing as you don’t enjoy my company we can always wait a couple days_

_Jack: Aw come on, ya know I wanna start as soon as possible, and your company isn’t the worst I guess_

_Mark: Wow thanks for the self esteem boost, remind me never to go to you if I ever need comfort_

_Mark: I was actually thinking about bringing some McDonalds with me so we could eat together, but I’ll just eat before I go over to your house since you hate me that much_

_Jack: Wait Mark plez, I don’t hate you or your company okay, you’re greatttt_

_Jack: Please bring food_

_Mark: I thought you might change your mind about me ;) I’ll be at your house when you get home_

 Jack smiled to himself. He was seeing Mark today, and he would bring food, could it get any better?

The last class Jack had that day really seemed to drag out. Normally Jack thought English literature was fun enough, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything besides the fact that Mark would be at his house when he got home. After what seemed like forever, the clock finally rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving you guys just before he meets Mark again ;) Also, I wanna apologize in advance for how I write when it comes to romantic relationships and intimate scenes. I’m aromantic and have never experienced anything close to a relationship. I should also mention, all my knowledge when it comes to smut is purely from reading other people’s work. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, comments and kudos are always very appreciated c:


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer: I mention a TV show in this, but I’m not gonna post any spoilers, so if you watching the show, don’t worry about getting anything spoiled.

True to his word, when Jack got home from school, Mark was already at his house. His shoes and jacket were at his entry, so it seemed like he had made himself like home. Jack took of his own shoes and jacket and went into the living room where Mark was sitting. On the table was three bags of McDonalds.

“Jesus Christ Mark how much are we going to eat?” Jack asked while walking into the living room where Mark sat comfortably on his couch.

“Oh hey Jack nice to see you too. Yeah I’m doing good, thanks for asking” Mark replied sarcastically.

 “Oh shut up you doof, it’s you who has now twice broken into my apartment” defended Jack.

“I brought food, which got to justify it bit” Mark said while pouting.

“A bit I guess” jack said a bit defeated. “Wouldn’t be a bit easier just getting a key or something since there’s no way stopping you getting in anyway?”

“Hey, if you pay sure, but being a murderer doesn’t excactly pay that good” Mark said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Don’t the victims have money on them you can take though?” Jack asked curiously.

“They do, but I choose not to take them. If I take the money every time it seems like that’s my motive and the police has something to go for. Right now, they don’t see any motive, so they have nothing to go on about. Have you never seen Game of Thrones? This is like common sense” Mark shook his head disapprovingly.

“No I haven’t watched Game of Thrones actually. I guess you would recommend it then?” Jack asked.

“Recommend it? I will personally sit by you and watch all of the five season with you so you can get caught up before season six. I don’t care about how long it will take, you need to see it and we’re starting tonight. Right now actually. We can watch it while we eat.” Mark said determined. “And to answer the question you asked first when you came home, I didn’t know what you like so I bought a bit of everything.”

“Really you thought about what I like?” Jack asked while a little blush crept unto his cheeks. Mark’s cheeks got pink tint to them as well.

“I mean yeah, it would be kinda douche-y to only think about myself” Mark replied, his voice a little more quiet than before. Jack laughed a bit.

“And that’s coming from the mouth of a murderer. Not exactly words I would expect to hear.” Jack cheekily said.

“Why do I feel like you’re judging me?” Mark said while laughing. “You do know that later tonight we’re gonna be discussing how involved you’re gonna be in the killing the first few times, because I’m not letting you do the killing at first.” Mark said a bit more serious, but still keeping the happy mood between them.

“Don’t worry I remember. On another note, before we go too deep into that subject later tonight, can I just skype my family a bit? I haven’t talked to them at all since the murder happened on Friday, and it seem a bit weird and suspicious if I don’t talk to them.” Jack asked Mark.

“Of course. You’re right, we don’t want anybody to get suspicious. By the way good job on keeping a low profile, as far as I’m concerned you’ve handled the situation pretty well” Mark said giving Jack a comforting smile, which Jack happily returned.

“Thanks. But let’s eat now, we don’t want the food to get cold do we?” Jack asked.

“Absolutely not” Mark replied and with that they started eating.

Two hours later, both men is spread across Jack’s couch with containers and wrappers around them. They’ve both gradually moved towards each other so that they’re sitting closer together, but there is still a good bit space between them.

“Dude, you got to come over like every day. I can’t wait to watch more of this show” Jack said, really being into Game of Thrones, and he couldn’t keep his excitement down.

“I could probably come over most days if you want, it’s not like I do much on my own anyway. Since most of my close family is dead and left a crap ton of money. All I do is sit around in my apartment alone” Mark shrugged. Jack sensed how Mark had become more serious and seemed a little bit off.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know that” Jack said honestly. Mark gave him a weak smile.

“It’s okay. I’ve learned to live with it. If you look on the positive side, it gives me a good excuse to why I have distanced myself from a lot of people. Also, I’m surprised that you haven’t caught on about how poor I mentioned I was earlier, since I’m basically going against what I said. But enough about that, you needed to skype your family.”

Jack nodded, and went over to his computer and turned it on. The conversation went as well as it could considering the subject. It was only his mom and dad that was home, all of his siblings were out. His mom had reacted more strongly than his dad, but after Jack reassured her was fine, and would be since he wasn’t a criminal, she calmed down. They said they goodbye and Jack promised to talk to them if anyone came up.

Jack went back over to his couch where Mark was sitting. He plumped himself down next to him, and prepared for the conversation that was lying ahead. He took a deep breath and started speaking.

“So, we obviously need to talk. I’m guessing it’s mostly you who do the talking and just me saying if I understand or not. Correct?” Jack said and Mark nodded approvingly.

“Correct indeed. Let’s just start then. So as I mentioned you’re not gonna be doing the killing the first couple times. I’ll let you watch from the shadows until we both agree that you’re ready to help me. After that you’ll help getting the victim away or distracting them or something. We’ll do that until you’re ready to the killing. I’ll of course always be in the background to help if something goes wrong. I’ve had a couple times where it would have been nice having some backup.

So doing the killing is the easy part of this. I’ll teach you how to fight if you don’t know already, and I’m sure you’ll be able to handle a knife pretty easily. The hard part of this is getting away with it clearly. Just one trace of DNA and the police will be able to identify you. That’s why you’re gonna avoid getting hit by your opponent if you don’t wanna get caught. One of the most easy places to kill people is at bars a bit away from town. Since you can easily run into people and start conversations people tend to get worried after longer time than usual. There’s also usually a lot of creepy allies where a lot people is afraid to go, therefor excellent spots to hide and to get away.

There’s also the whole process of finding the people you want to kill but just let me handle that. You don’t have to worry about that.” Mark finished talking. Jack nodded slightly not saying a word. It was a lot of information to gather at once, and it was a pretty big step in this whole murderer thing he was getting himself into. Mark looked at him a bit worried.

“You’re sure you still wanna do this thing right?” he asked and jack nodded slightly again before speaking.

“I am, it’s just a lot to think about all at once but don’t worry. Can we watch Game of Thrones again now?” Jack pleaded. The clock was only 6:00PM so they had lots of time to watch it, and since they had ate when Jack got home, both their stomachs were pretty full.

“Yeah let’s do that” Mark said smiling. They started watching it, both sharing their emotions as shocking things happen. Game of Thrones is the type of show where the fewest people survive for long, and Jack was constantly reminded of that. Five episodes later and it was 11:30PM. They were on episode seven, and were slowly approaching the season finale. Jack let out a loud yawn.

“You should get some sleep dude, you need to be ready for school” Mark said.

“Ok mom” Jack replied in mocking tone.

“Oh shut up. I had fun today, can’t wait to watch more Game of Thrones with you. I’ll probably text you tomorrow. Bye for now” Mark said and Jack said goodbye as well.

When Mark was out the door Jack went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He took a piss and went into his bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear. He laid down on his bed and pulled his cover over him and feel asleep almost instantly with a smile on his lips. Today had been a good day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, I’m always amazed by how many people actually read this and like it. Another little disclaimer: I’m neither a police officer or murderer and don’t watch enough documentaries about it to write a story that 100% true to how hard/easy it is to catch a killer, so there’s probably gonna be some mistakes. If you see any, please do point it out and I will try to correct it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and again thank you so much for reading!


	7. VII

 Tender lips met Jack’s neck as Jack closed his eyes and let out a low sigh. The mob of blue hair lowered to Jack’s chest where Mark slowly took Jack’s left nipple between his teeth. Jack let out a little moan and let his head fall back for a bit. Mark’s teeth continued to grace Jack’s nipple for a bit, before moving over to the right one, giving it the same attention as the left one.

Mark removed himself from Jack’s nipple and placed a solid kiss on the top of his chest. He then slowly started making his way down Jack’s half naked body. Jack was still in his jeans and boxers and was almost painfully hard at this point. The anticipation was killing him, and he couldn’t wait to get his relief.

Mark reached the trail of pubic hair that was at Jack’s lower stomach. He gave Jack a smirk before slowly pulling down his jeans. Mark’s slowly let his hand grace Jack’s erection before taking away his hand immediately. Jack involuntarily bucked his hips up to meet Mark’s touch as he moaned. Mark then finally pulled the last layer of clothing of Jack, and Jack sighed from finally being free. Mark’s hand wrapped around Jack’s shaft and-

A loud beeping noise awoke Jack from his arousing dream. ‘God fucking dammit’ Jack coursed to himself. He looked down at his crotch and sure enough he had a hard on. He let out a loud sigh and berried himself deep in his pillow. He just had a wet dream about mark. He had dreamt that Mark was about to pleasure him and he had enjoyed it. Denying his sexual attraction towards Mark was a shot long gone, and he was pretty sure he had come to terms with it a while ago.

The problem was he was definitely also feeling a romantic attraction towards Mark as well. Everything about Mark made Jack smile, and he found himself longing for his company. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach when Mark smiled at him, even the thought of Mark smiling made Jack smile himself.

Jack groaned as he rose to his feet. He walked directly into his bathroom to take a shower and to jerk himself off, since the memories of Mark in his dream had left him with quite the hard on. The shower was quickly over and he walked back into his room to change.

Today was finally Friday, which meant he would be seeing Mark again. Since Mark had left Monday night, they had texted each other throughout the week, and had agreed to meet up Friday, and then discussing some details so they hopefully could get their first murder together over with.

Nothing exciting besides that happened that week. Felix had gotten the week of so he would be back on Monday. Jack had also texted Felix a bit and had visited him Wednesday to play some videogames and to try and cheer him up a bit, so he wouldn’t have to think about the murder.

But now it was finally Friday. He just needed to get through math, English literature and social studies and he would be free for the weekend. Jack found school to be very boring when he didn’t have Felix around. He sat by himself at lunch, and didn’t really talk with anybody, because the only person he really knew at the school was Felix. Throughout most of the week he had been able to text with Mark during lunch break, but since he had to prepare for the murder that was probably coming up Saturday, he didn’t have time today.

The day went as slow as ever. The seconds seemed to be passing much slower than normal, and Jack couldn’t be more happy when the bell rung and signaled the last class was over. He quickly grabbed his stuff and starting walking home in a fast paste.  He was supposed to meet Mark today when school was over, and Jack was so excited to finally see Mark again.  Jack skipped up the stairs to his apartment only to find Mark sitting on his doorstep.

“Why are you sitting out here?” Jack asked as he approached Mark.

“You never seem to greet people do you?” Mark gave out a loud sigh and sassily shook his head disapprovingly.

“Oh sorry my bad. Hey honey how was your day?” Jack shot back at Mark.

“Oh like you would ever deserve my love, mister my green hair only brings out my Irish even more, and you’re probably straight anyway so”

“Oh sir blue hair that’s so far up his own fucking ass I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. And for your concern, I’m actually bisexual, thank you very much” Jack mocked Mark, and Mark’s mood immediately changed to a serious one after hearing Jack’s last remark.

“Oh you are? I’m gay so I guess you have a change after all” Mark smirked and then started laughing, and Jack joined in.

“Let’s move inside shall we? I’d like to sit down” Jack took out his key and opened up the lock to his apartment. “So why were you sitting outside and not inside today?”

“Because, you asked me not to, and working together like we’re going to do I think it’s important we respect each other’s boundaries.” Mark answered and closed the door and kicked of his shoes and jacket. Him and Jack walked over to the couch and sat down.

“So” Mark began. “I know there’s the whole the whole murder deal happening tomorrow, but there really isn’t anything to plan for you part. I’ll tell you where to watch me kill someone and that’s it, so I thought that maybe we could just hang out tonight”

“Yeah sure. We can order pizza and watch Game of Thrones, I’m dying to know what’s gonna happen!” Jack exclaimed.

“Oh honey you got a big storm coming” Mark laughed. “I have a friend you have to meet one day. He’s called Wade and we’ve been friends for a long time, and since I keep hanging out with you he wants to meet you. He doesn’t know that I’m a murder obviously and we’ll have to make up some kind of story of how we met, but let’s talk about that later. Let’s just chill tonight.”

“Yeah let’s just relax, watch some TV and eat extremely unhealthy food. Friendly banter you know.” Jack laughed and poked mark with his elbow.

All Jack and Mark did that day was watching Game of Thrones and talking about the most random things. Mark found great joy in seeing Jack’s reaction as shocking things happened in the series and they had passed the season one finale and was on episode 5 on season two when the clock was around midnight. They had ordered two pizzas for dinner, and had eaten most of the snacks that Jack had lying around.

“It’s kinda late, I should probably be heading home” Mark said.

“You could stay if you want” Jack replied. “I can take the couch and you can take my bed, it’s a double bed so it’s pretty comfy.”

“I don’t wanna take your bed, that’s just mean.” Mark frowned. “But I have a feeling you’re not going to say yes to sleeping on the couch though, so since we can’t agree on who’s going to be sleeping in the bed, what do you say about sharing it?”

Jack felt a small blush creep unto his cheeks. He was going to see Mark in underwear. He tried keeping his excitement down as he answered Mark.

“Sure if you’re comfortable with that. Let’s head to bed then.”

They both went into his bedroom and started stripping down. Jack accidently stared a bit as Mark took off his shirt and revealed his toned chest. As soon as he realized this he looked away and continued taking of his clothes. Little did Jack know that Mark had done the same when he wasn’t looking. When both of them had stripped down to their boxers they jumped into Jack’s bed. They laid almost as far as away as possible from each other, not wanting it to get awkward. Jack then turned off the lamp.

“Goodnight Markimoo”

“Goodnight Jackaboy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I didn’t post last week, but I simple didn’t have time to write the chapter throughout the week. But Wade finally got mentioned in this chapter!(I might have forgotten him a bit, oops) Anyways, as always I love you guy’s supports and kudos and comments are always appreciated c:


	8. VIII

The sounds of birds peeping outside and the light going through Jack’s curtains woke him up in a good mood. His lips curled up into a little smiled as the nice feeling settled in his stomach. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and took in the moment. He still had his blanket on, but he something felt weird. He then noticed that his right leg was touching something. He looked under the covers only to find his leg curled together with Mark’s left leg. Right, Mark had slept over, he had completely forgot that. It was in this moment he liked to thank God that he didn’t wake up with morning wood and awkwardly had to jerk of while his friend was just next door. Jack’s eye suddenly widened, his leg was tangled with Mark’s. A blush crept unto his cheeks as he hurried to pull his leg away trying not to wake up Mark in the process. Why it felt so normal to wake up like that, Jack didn’t quite understand, but he guessed he just missed affection since it was a long time since he had been in a relationship and hadn’t cuddled with someone in a long time.

Jack swung his legs over the side for and just sat there for a moment, allowing himself to wake up a bit more. He then got up and put on some comfortable sweatpants, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to only wear his underpants when Mark was around. He didn’t put on a shirt though.

After he had put on the sweatpants he walked into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for when Mark woke up. He looked in the fridge and didn’t find many interesting ingredients so he decided to just go for the classic and make bacon and eggs.

He took turned on the stove and took out a pan placing it on the surface that was slowly becoming hot. Meanwhile he took out the eggs and bacon. While Jack waited for the pan to heat up, he began playing some music from his phone. He put on the soundtrack from Tales from the Borderlands since it was a new favorite game of his, and was excited to play the original Borderlands game. It was also pretty cool that there was a character called Handsome Jack, he might have to cosplay as him one day just for the fun of it.

When he decided the pan was hot enough he cracked two eggs onto the pan and began frying them. It didn’t take too long before they were done, so he took out two plates and put the two eggs on one of them. He then cracked two more eggs to place on the second plate. When he was finished with the eggs he put 6 bacon strips on the pan, thinking that was probably enough for them to be going until lunch came around.

Mark woke up to the smell of food being fried and took a big sniff before smiling while giving a content sigh. Someone hadn’t made breakfast for him in ages and he was excited to try out Jack’s cooking. He got up from the bed and put on his clothes from the earlier day. When he walked into the kitchen Jack was shirtless frying bacon while he was humming to Busy Earnin. It took him a moment to realize where he had heard the song from before, but then remembered it was from Tales from the Borderlands.  
“Morning Jack” Mark mumbled, still pretty sleepy.

“Good morning Mark” Jack replied with a smile. “If you sit down, I’ll have breakfast ready in a minute”

“Sounds great”

Jack soon finished the bacon and turned of the pan. He then took the bacon and put 3 pieces of bacon on each plate, and turned around to put them on the dining table where Mark was sitting. When Jack turned around Mark had to compose himself a bit as he saw Jack’s shirtless torso a couple centimeters from his face. Jack then pulled a chair out and sat down as well.

When Jack realized that Mark was looking at him with a blush, he realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He had completely forgot to put one on when he heard Mark.  
“Oh shit, I just realized I wasn’t wearing a shirt, sorry” Jack excused himself.

“D-don’t worry. It’s fine” Mark said, his voice a bit shaky.

Jack raised a brow in confusion.

“Enjoying the view then?” he smirked at Mark, which resulted only resulted in a sarcastic smile back.

“Don’t flatter yourself Jackaoy, we both know who’s more handsome of the two of us. Besides, we both know who has the muscle, don’t make me take of my shirt”

“Oh Mark, I don’t know I might just have you take of your shirt again, I don’t know if I believe ya’ girl” Jack grinned at Mark, even though he had seen him shirtless the day prior.

“Who you calling girly, boy?” Mark asks while taking of his shirt, showing his toned chest.

Jack and Mark both looked very seriously into each other’s eyes before they both broke down laughing. After they had calmed down again Mark shook his head as he put on his shirt again.

“I’m sorry to break the mood and all, but we better start eating. We have a long day ahead of us if we want to make that murder happen tonight,” Mark said as he broke the comfortable silence between the two. Jack nodded, and so the day began where Jack slowly would walk down the road that he sooner or later would regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m so sorry that I haven’t updated sooner! Truth be told I don’t really have an “excuse” besides finishing my finals exam, getting a job and just being overwhelmed mentally while having writers block. On the other hand I’m glad to be back with a new chapter since the fun stuff is about to happen;)  
> So I have two things I wanna address, first; I can’t promise I’ll update this regularly, I’ll try to put something up every once in a while, but I can’t promise how often it will be, but I’ll try my best! The second thing is(and I know it’s early to talk about, but it’s gonna change how I tackle certain events in the story) is how this fic is gonna end. I have 3 possible endings. The original that I had in mind when I first started this fic that is gonna be full of emotion, the second which leads up to a sequel of this fic, and a third “more happy” ending. Idk what to go with though..  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this fic, it means a lot to me! Kudos and comments are always appreciated c:


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I haven’t proof read this chapter, so I apologies for any mistakes)

The hood of his grey hoodie covered his green hair along with the rest of his face. He had both his hands in his pockets, and he was leaning against the brick wall of the ally he was in. He had stood behind a garbage container, so that if someone walked out of the bar they wouldn’t notice him, but he would have a clear shot of whomever walked out. Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall and as he let out a breath of hot air against the cold of fall. It was 1:45am and it was pitch black, besides the street lamps that poorly lit the main road just besides the ally. Jack’s heart was going 120mph and his hands were shaking. He heard the sounds of a door opening and his eyes shot up.

He watched a man, probably midst-twenties; walk out the door and up to the brick wall opposite of him. He opened his zipper and started peeing. While he was zipping his pants again, Jack watched Mark get up from his hiding spot with a knife in his hand. He slowly walked up to the guy from beyond. Jack’s heart started beating even faster which he did not even think was possible at this moment. The moment was closing in and not even in a few seconds, a man would be killed before his eyes.

Mark was right behind the person now. In one swift movement he took one of his hands covered by leather gloves and held it against the man’s mouth, stopping him from making any voice, and with the other he took the knife up to the man’s throat and slit it. The poor guy didn’t even have time to react. Then man’s knees gave out and Mark slowly allowed him to sink down on the ground, face first. A small pool of blood gathered around the place where his neck was now laying down on the asphalt.

Mark then looked at Jack and then a motion with his head for him to come closer. Jack walked very carefully over to Mark, shock still pumping in his veins. Mark then bend down to the ground and dipped his finger in the blood and started writing the infamous ‘M’ on the wall. Jack stood with wide eyes watching Mark perform his work and almost before he even started, it was over.

Mark realized that Jack was in a state of shock, so he took Jack’s hand in his own non-bloody one and quickly pulled him with him. When they hit the main road, Mark slowed down a bit so they wouldn’t look suspicious. After walking a bit further down the road they reached Mark’s car. Mark opened the left side for Jack, placed him in the car, and fastened his seatbelt. He walked around the car and went into the driver’s seat and fastened his seatbelt and started driving.

As soon as they were out of the city, Mark looked over to look at Jack. He was sitting completely still, starring right out in front of him.

“It’s gonna be okay Jack, it’s gonna be okay.” Mark’s voice sounded softly, as he wanted to comfort the Irishman.

The car ride home to Jack’s house was completely silent and Mark’s heart ached knowing that Jack wasn’t feeling well.

“We’re here now, Jack” Mark announced as he pulled up to Jack’s apartment complex. Jack slowly turned his head in Mark’s direction and nodded carefully. Mark then watched as jack very hesitantly turned to open the car door.

“Do you want me to come with you in?” Mark wanted to do everything he could to make Jack feel better.

An almost silent and broken “please” came out, barely audible.

Mark opened the door on his side, then went over to Jack’s side and opened his door as well. “come ‘ere” Mark said as he reached his hand out to help Jack up from his seat. Jack carefully grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. Jack never let go of Mark’s hand, and Mark only grabbed it tighter.

Mark then carefully led them both to Jack’s apartment. Mark then tried going through Jack’s pockets to find his keys, and luckily, they were in his back pockets. He then opened the door, went inside with Jack, and placed him on the couch before going back and closing the door and taking of his shoes and jacket. He then helped Jack off with his shoes and jacket as well.

Jack sat lifeless on the couch and as he looked at Mark, tear filled his eyes. Mark then sat down on the couch besides and motioned for Jack to put his head against his chest, and Jack did exactly that.

“It’s okay to cry” Mark said in a hushed voice as felt his shirt slowly get wet with Jack’s tears. He then slowly sobbed into Mark’s shirt while he had fists of his shirt in his hands as well.

“It’s okay Jack, It’s okay. The guy had murdered 3 innocent women, we only did the world a favor. I know that right now everything seems kinda like a big deal, but it get’s better, trust me. But for now, cry all you want. I’ll stay here with you as long as you need me.”

Mark stayed awake until Jack’s sobbing slowly had turned into snoring. He then put an arm around Jack’s back and pulled him closer before he fell asleep himself, and they stayed like that all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed, but I had huge writers block and just really wanted to get something out so I can continue with the story.  
> So I know that I don’t really update that often, but I’m starting in school and tomorrow which will mean that I have a lot less time to write.  
> Anyway guys, gals and non-binary pals, I hope you’re still enjoying the story, if you have any constructive criticism please tell me, and as always is kudos and comments much appreciated c:


	10. X

When jack woke up the next morning, he felt nice and warm, and nuzzled his head into whatever he was laying on. He then noticed that whatever he was currently laying on was slowly rising and falling, and then he realized that his head was against Mark’s chest. He sat up with a shock, as he realized this.

“Good morning Jack” Mark mumbled in a low morning voice, slowly opening his eyes and adjusting to light of the room.

“Dude, we cuddled tonight, are you not freaking out?” Jack said incredibly fast. Sure he liked cuddling, but he was only used to do it with romantic partners, and he and Mark were not on that level.

“Hey Jack, relax” Mark said as he put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “You were upset last night and needed comfort so it’s only natural that I comforted you, there’s no shame in that. Besides, I like cuddling, and judging by the way your limbs basically were a tangled mess with mine shows that you seemed to like it as well” Mark shrugged.  
“I-I mean I guess I did enjoy it. I’m just not used to doing it with ‘‘business partners,, ” Jack said shyly.

“Jack, we have slept together twice know, and have hung out just because we enjoy each other’s company, I’m pretty sure you classify that as friends” as the words have left Mark’s mouth, Jack started blushing.

“C’mon that’s nothing to be embarrassed about, imagine if one of us had woke up with a semi hard on, now that would be awkward” Jack can’t help but laugh at this.  
“Or had a wet dream and accidently started grinding against the other.” Jack said and Mark joined him in laughing”

“Ah yes Jack, I’m gonna fist ya Irish ass” Mark laughed.

“At least prep me first then, never had anything up my ass before” Jack shook his head disapprovingly at Mark, still laughing.

“Aw, you gotta have had a finger up there or something, being a bisexual you’ve to have been curious about what kind of pleasure it gives to touch the prostate”

“Dude you can’t say stuff like that me like it’s a normal everyday thing to finger yourself, some of us are a bit scared to do it ourselves… but I mean yeah, ‘course I’ve been curios” Mark’s eyes widened when he heard this.

“Jack you’re really missing out you know that right? Like I see myself as top, but some stimulation down there can really do wonders to your orgasm.”

“MARK! If you keep talking about this I’m definitely gonna get full blown hard on, it’s bad enough that I already got a semi going on” Mark raised his brow at Jack when he heard this and then looked down at Jack’s crotch. True to his word, Jack had a semi going on.

“Does the image of me fingering myself turn you on?” Mark smirked at Jack. “Or maybe even me fingering you. Since you’re scared to do it yourself, I could always help out. I would start out with some foreplay, placing kisses all over your mouth and neck before slowing moving my finger closer to your entrance”

“DUDE STOP” Jack’s face was red with embarrassment. Mark’s words didn’t exactly help out with his situation, and he found himself getting turned on by his words.

Mark then flipped Jack over so that he hovering over him with his arms on each side of his face.

“Oh really? Because judging by your reaction you seem to be liking the idea just as much as I do”

“Oh shut up Mark” Jack replied trying to hide his face, so that Mark’s wouldn’t look at him obviously blushing.

“Make me” he smirked at him.  
Jack narrowed his eye a bit, starring in disbelief at Mark before grabbing the collar of his shirt with both hands and aggressively pulling him in for a kiss. Mark gasped as Jack’s lips met his, not expecting him to actually do it. He was still for a moment, before kissing him back just as intensely. He opened his mouth slightly, silently asking Jack if he wanted to take their kiss a bit further, which Jack’s immediately agreed upon, opening his own mouth in response.

Whereas the start of their kiss had been aggressive, it slowly turned more and more passionate. Their tongues smoothly explored each other’s mouth, savoring the taste of each other. When Mark broke away from the kiss, Jack was about to be disappointed before he felt him nibbling on his neck, and he couldn’t help himself but let out a moan. Mark continued going over that spot, biting a bit at the skin, then licking it to soothe it a bit. Unfortunately, this didn’t continue as planned, as someone was ringing the doorbell. Mark let his head fall unto Jack’s chest as he sighed.

“Do you have to get that?”

Jack gave an apologetic look. “It’s probably the HTC vive I’ve ordered. Sorry”

Mark sighed again before rolling off Jack, allowing him to get away from the couch. Jack quickly glanced in the mirror before answering the door, trying to look like he did not just make out with the handsome and funny murderer that was currently laying on his couch.

Jack was right, and it was indeed the vive arriving. He quickly thanked the mail carrier and wrote his signature on the papers, before hurrying back inside to Mark.

“Now, where were we?” Jack asked. Now it was finally his turn to smirk at Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I finally did it, they kissed! Also, I’m so sorry for how awkward and cringe worthy this chapter probably is, but I realized I didn’t have an exact plan for when I was going to make one of them make a move, so I thought I might as well just do it. Another huge detail, as I’ve mentioned before, I’m still aromantic with zero romantic or sexual experience so I have no clue how write stuff like this. Anyway, thank you guys for reading! kudos and comments are always much appreciated c:


	11. XI

Jack and Mark didn’t go the full way as previously hinted by them both, but they did end making out for a long time. Jack may also have a couple hickeys on his neck and a bit down his chest. It was with sadness in his eys when he needed to say goodbye to Mark.

“I understand why Mark but I really wish you didn’t have to go” He sighed.

Mark then pulled him into a hug as he spoke.

“Me too Jack, me too. At least when we part this time it will be as boyfriends and not as “just friends”” He laughed softly into Jack’s neck.

“When do I get to see you again?”

“On Wednesday, maybe? I need to go see Wade, and you need to get back into your normal lifestyle. It’s important that you don’t draw any suspicion” Mark pulled Jack out from the hug again. “And maybe it would be a good idea to introduce your friends to the idea of me. Just say you met me at a bar or something” He gave Jack a smooth smile.

“I suppose it would be a pretty good idea” Jack said and stuck out his tongue. “Is that the story of how we met then? I was drinking my sorrows away after what happened, and then you swooped in and stole my heart? We could have gone for some sushi, I fucking love sushi”

“You’re such a dork” Mark shook his head. “But sure then. I can actually talk about you for real now when hanging out with Wade. See you Wednesday then?”

“Yes. See you Wednesday” Jack said and smiled. Quickly smiled back, before giving Jack a quick peck on the lips. He then said goodbye and left Jack's apartment.

Jack locked the door after Mark. He took a deep breath in and sighed. It was crazy to think about how much had happened since the last Friday where he met Mark for the first time. In just a bit over a week, he had witness two people being killed, and had helplessly fallen in love with a stranger. Maybe Mark was right he told him to tell his friends about him, which he needed to tell Mark that the only friend he really had was Felix.

Thinking more about it, Jack definitely needed to talk with Felix. They hadn’t really talked about the murder since that time on McDonalds, because when he visited him Wednesday it was to get his mind away from the murder, not to have a deep discussion about it. They needed to talk stuff out, and not just have a brief discussion. This was also a great opportunity to mention Mark. It would make perfect sense if he just told Felix that he was more affected than he led on, so that’s why he went out drinking alone, hence also where he met Mark.

He also needed to find out what the fuck was going on with him and Mark. Because sure, he and Mark were a couple now, and he definitely has feelings for him (obviously) but falling in love with someone you just met? And then actually acting on it immediately? Jack wasn’t sure if he could tell what was right and wrong anymore. Jack mentally facepalmed himself “wasn’t sure” he god damn witnessed Mark kill a man without feeling especially guilty, hell he was even going to kill someone himself at one point, it was clear that he couldn’t tell the difference anymore.

Jack walked away from the entrance as there really was no point standing there when Mark had gone home already. Maybe he should check out the HTC, it did just arrive to be fair.

He went into his living room and plugged it in. He then went on steam to look for some games that could be fun playing. He found something quite simple called Job stimulator, but thought it would be quite fun to check out anyways.

After binge playing the game for 2,5 hours he was finally done. Buying the vive definitely hadn’t been in vain, and he was sure he could spend enormous amount of time having fun on it. It was such a fun experience feeling like you physically was in the game, even though it was such simple task as working in a gas station, or being at an office.  
Jack plumped himself down on the couch. He definitely deserved some time to relax after such a stressful weak he thought. He picked up his phone from the table. Not much had happened really, so he decided to just order some dinner right away. The pizza was going to be there in around 30 minutes they said, so Jack just scrolled through social media while waiting. While scrolling for Facebook, he came across a news page

“shit...”

He completely forgot about his and Mark’s event Saturday afternoon. He started reading the article.

"The ninth victim in the M case has been found dead Sunday morning. The body of the deceased man was found outside a bar, when the staff was going to bring in their wares. The victim this time was the 43 year old man, who previously has been accused of murdering 3 innocent and young woman. Nothing about who the murderer is, has been found, which means the police still don’t have a clue to go off.”

Jack laid his phone beside him and threw his head back against the couch. It was slowly starting to sink in what the hell he had actually signed up for.  
Looking at the clock, he decided that he might as well get comfy for when the pizza arrives, so he brought in a couple more pillows to the couch, while fetching his blanket as well. He opened up Netflix and looked through what to watch, and after having compensated for a little bit, he decided to go for something a little more lighthearted and just watch the Shrek trilogy. Just as he finished setting up the movie, he heard the doorbell ring for the second time that day. He quickly got up and payed for his pizza, and thanked the person delivering it.

Jack just stayed in his couch for the rest of the afternoon. After he finished eating the pizza he noticed how tired he really was, and instead of going back to his room he decided to just stay on his couch, he had made it really comfortable anyway. The last thing he remembers before closing his eyes completely and falling asleep, was a big ass gingerbread cookie losing it’s gum drop button. A small tear may have slipped down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading! As always I appreciate it so much that you read this story, and comments and kudos are always appreciated as well. I’m sorry that the last time I uploaded was almost 5 months ago, I’ll try updating a bit more frequently from now on if possible, I promise. Anyways hope you had a wonderful break, good luck going back to school/work!


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t proofread, sorry!

Jack woke up with a set by his alarm ringing. ‘Shit, there is school today’ he thought to himself. He had completely forgot about doing any homework what so ever, hopefully he could pull the excuse that the events that had happened still was taking its toll on him, so he couldn’t focus on any homework. He sighed deeply. He then sat up from the couch, looking around his place, he should probably clean the place soon. Jack then rose to his feet so he could get ready for school. He just did the usual, took a shower, put some clothes on, fixed his hair and ate some breakfast, and then went out the door and went to school.

Felix was at his locker, and Jack slowly made his way over to him. It was time to put on his game face and pretend that the murder had really shook him, and that he needed moral support.  
“Oh, hey Felix” he said with a low, still with a hint of happiness of seeing his friend though.

“Hey Jack, something wrong or?” Felix asked with concern in his voice.

Jack took a moment to think, to pretend that he didn’t know the answer to the question.

“I uh, I mean not really. Maybe?” he said, and Felix raised his brow at him. “It’s just, I think it would be nice to hang out as soon as possible and maybe actually discuss what happened and how we feel about it, because I may have let it get to me more than I have shown.”

“Yeah I get what ya mean man. Do you have time today? I think Marzia is out with Amy anyway, so there isn’t exactly someone waiting for me to get home” Felix replied.  
“Sure, my place? Then we won’t get disturbed when Marzia gets home. The HTC vive I ordered came anyway, so if we finish talking we can play for a bit for it.”  
“WHAT? It arrived and you didn’t text me about it immediately? I’m disappointed Jack, very disappointed” Felix shook his head, and pretended to be mad about it.  
“Sorryyy dude, I had other things on my mind okay” Jack replied in a laugh and Felix shook his head.

The two boys were interrupted by the bell that rang, and signaled that class was starting, so they both went to history class and went on about their day. In the second lunch break, Mark had texted him, that he was at Wade’s place and that he hoped that he had a good day, and Jack had replied that he was glad he was seeing Wade and that his day had been going well. After that, he and Felix just had to get through English literature and then they could call it a day, so when the bell finally rung and signaled that the day was over, Jack and Felix were over the moon. They grabbed their stuff and both headed home to Jack’s apartment.

They got inside and sat down on the couch and prepared to talk.

“want something to drink before we start or?” Jack asked Felix.

“Nah it’s okay I’m good. Let’s just start on this and get it over with”

“Okay great” Jack said. “So when I start talking, please just let me rant, and don’t interrupt me, because you’re going to get more information out of me that way, you’re more than welcome to comment on what I just said afterwards though.”

“If that’s what you’re most comfortable with, then of course. You go ahead and start talking when you’re ready” Felix replied.

“Okay” Jack took a deep breath. “So, the situation is that the situation has been getting to me more than I’ve been letting on. I think when the murder first happened, I didn’t quite register that an actual life had been taken away. Beforehand it seemed kind of distant the whole ‘M’ case, and that’s probably why I saw it as something exciting when it happened in this city, but then it just hid me what had happened and I couldn’t really comprehend it. I think I just didn’t want to let my façade down, so even after I realized it, I just pretended nothing was wrong, even though I was suffering on the inside. So instead of dealing with what I felt, I decided it would be a wise idea to drink my feelings away, so I went out to a bar one night. You know, at the start I didn’t really think it was going to be some extraordinary, but some guy apparently could see how shitty I felt, so he went over to me and asked me how I felt, and I answered honestly because it was after a couple beers, so I decided to just say fuck it and tell him what had happened, and we just hit it off after that and started talking I guess. We went out for some sushi because I was really hungry, and just talked for a while, and then we hung out this weekend, and I think I really like this guy, like a lot, but I’ve barely known him for a week and I don’t know if it’s wrong of me to think this way already, but I just know that I’m incredibly happy when talking to him and hanging out with him.” He said and finished his speech with a little smile on his lips and a small shake of his head.

“Wow dude that look on your face, you’re really in love, aren’t you?” Felix asked him, and Jack smiled at him and nodded his head.

“Okay, so to give you my input on this whole ordeal, here’s what I think about the whole murder thing and the guy you’re crushing on. First and foremost, I’m glad that you’ve come to your senses and realized people out there are getting killed, and that isn’t some sick joke, but after thinking about what you said, I do get what you mean about something exciting happening although I do not agree. We live in city where nothing ever happens, and when something like this suddenly happens, you do get a bit of thrill and a small escape away from the dull city life. As you know, I’m quite shaken after the event, and by the fact, as you have probably heard, that the killer stroke again this Saturday to a neighbor town. As for your concerns about lover boy, do what feels right. If you like him that much, then spend that time with him, if you’re happy I’m happy, as long as you don’t neglect me because of it. I do recommend getting to know him more though, getter a better picture of he is, making sure he isn’t some sick psychopath you know” Felix said and laughed. “Now that all the boring stuff is out of the picture, do tell about this mysterious man who has stolen your heart”

Jack gave a shy smile and started blushing. He wasn’t prepared for Felix to talk about Mark like that.

“You make it sound like we’re in a long-term relationship saying it like that dude, it’s not that serious yet, but I’ll tell you about him. His name is Mark, and he is pretty short, or he says that he’s average height, but it’s fun teasing him about being short, he has this vibrant blue hair that is so mesmerizing to look at, and then he has the prettiest brown eyes, and this really toned and strong body. He’s really sweet and understanding, and has the same lame humor as us, so that’s really great as well.” Jack said and finished talking, a smile still on his lips.

“Well he sounds like a lovely guy” Felix said with a genuine smile. “I hope I get to meet him at some point. Make sure to tell that if he ever dares to hurt you, he will have to fight me okay? But Jack, I’m so glad that you have found someone who makes you this happy, I really am, all I can do right now is just hope that Mark treats you the way you deserve.”  
“Thank you, Felix,” Jack said and pulled Felix into a tight hug, “Thank you.”

“No problem” Felix said, and the two men pulled apart again. “Now, I really freaking want to see that HTC vive”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy what ya think guys? Honestly, I was so excited about writing Jack and Mark’s “deep” talk, because I love ranting, and I basically got to rant on their behalf. Also, shoutout to Amy for making a small appearance. As always, I hope you’ve enjoyed the chapter, I really enjoyed writing it at least ^~^


	13. XIII

The rest of the Monday went by in a blur for Jack. He and Felix had taken turns on playing the vive and Jack was just really happy to finally be hanging out with his best friend again, and all in all he had had a great time. When Felix had left around 8PM that night it had been with a smile on both boy’s lips. Jack’s life was finally starting to come back together again; school was the same as usual but he and Felix were getting back into talking as usual, and best of all, his love life was finally starting to go the right way. So, when Jack fell asleep that night, he felt content.

Tuesday wasn’t exactly anything to brag about for Jack. School was the same as usual, he met up with Felix and they went about their day. Jack didn’t text Mark while in school, figuring Mark was probably doing something important at these hours, but also because it was important for both to get some space between them. Their relationship had an… intense start to say the least, so it was probably good leaving some room for both of them to clear out their heads.

When Jack went home from school that day he was exhausted though. He had a lot of assignments and homework he needed to catch up on after being a bit distant the last week. He also seriously needed to buy some groceries as he was running out of actual food to eat, and then he also had plans to make a real dinner for Mark tomorrow so they could have at least somewhat of a date. With a defeated sigh, he let his head fall down to his desktop, resting just for a bit, before getting up again and going out the door.

Buying groceries wasn’t as bad as he had expected, the weather was nice so he quite enjoyed the walk outside, and it was also kind of fun picking out the stuff he was going to need, to make a proper dinner for Mark. The thing that was as bad as Jack expected though was his homework. He honestly couldn’t be less bothered to do it, but he knew he had to. When he had worked for a couple hours he decided it was probably a good time to make some dinner, and by dinner he meant cooking and frying some noodles. To Jack’s luck, Mark texted him while he was eating, immediately making his day better.

Mark: Hey Babe how are you doing? C: Haven’t talked to you all day, and just wanted to make sure you were still up for tomorrow!  
Jack: Hey honey ;) I’m doing homework rn, it’s killing meee. But yes, we are definitely up for tomorrow! I actually have plans to make some good dinner for the both of us, so that maybe we could have somewhat of a date

Mark: I’m so up for those plans, can’t wait to eat what you have made ;)

Jack: Oh, shut up Mark, here I was, trying to hold a nice decent conversation with my boyfriend, and then you just had to make it sexual, didn’t you?

Mark: I don’t know what has gotten into your mind Jack, I was just talking about how excited I was for our dinner, are you sure you’re not the dirty minded person here?

Jack: you and I both know that was not what you meant, you dumbass

Mark: I’m your dumbass though

Jack: You are, but that’s not the point I’m trying to make here

Jack: Anyways, as much as I love talking to you, I really have to get back to doing my homework and assignments :c

Mark: Good luck babe, I believe in you!

Jack: Well at least one of us believe in me then

Jack: See you tomorrow xo

Mark: C U xo

And with that Jack closed his phone. He quickly washed up his plate and glass to he could just get over with the school stuff. He sat back down at his desk and got back to work again. Around 9PM he could feel his eyes tiring so he thought he would just lay his head down on his desk for at bit and close his and then get back to work.

That didn’t exactly happen though, because the next time Jack was opening his eyes was with the well-known sound of his alarm ringing and the sun shining way too bright, blinding him immediately. For once he was not actually extremely tired. Yes, he may have slept pretty badly because he was bent over his desk, but he felt fresh.

Jack sat himself properly up, yawing and stretching out a bit, hearing how bones cracked his bodies after having been in a weird possession for too long time. He then stood up, and went to the bathroom for a quick shower, wanting to look his best for when meeting up with Mark later. Even just thinking about hanging out with Mark made Jack smile, and he shook his head realizing how love struck he was.

After the shower, Jack tried to dress casually nice, like he wasn’t actually trying to look good for someone, but just “happened” to be looking extremely good that day. He picked out some pants that did wonders to is butt, and one of his favorite band t-shirts. He then quickly fixed his hair a bit, so it was looking a bit messy, like someone had run their hands through it after a make out session, which Jack totally wasn’t hoping would happen later today. nope, not at all.

Jack then went about the rest of his usual morning routine before heading out the door to go to school. On the way he couldn’t stop thinking about Mark and how excited he was to hang out with him later. Speaking of that, he had to text Mark and tell him to meet him by his apartment by 5:30, that way Jack had time to prepare most of the dinner and make his apartment ready, but it wasn’t to late so that they wouldn’t get any time together.

When Jack arrived at school he was a giddy mess. He had texted Mark the details for tonight, and Mark had replied almost instantly which made Jack smile immensely. He was soon enough broken out of his trance by Felix saying good morning to him.

“So, what made you so happy this morning?” Felix inquired.

“It i-“ Jack barely got to talk before Felix shut him off

“No wait, let me guess, you and Mark flirted all morning, telling each other how much you love each and other disgusting relationship thing” Felix replied.

“First of all, bitch, if there is one of us who does repulsive relationship stuff it’s you with Marzia” Jack retorted. “second of all, you were kind of correct. Me and Mark are meeting up later today, so I just texted him for a short bit about the details for the night.”

“Just meeting up later huh? You’re not gonna do anything like suck each other’s dicks or something? Or maybe put your cock in his a-“ Felix grinned.

“SHUT UP DUDE” Jack whined while a blush was creeping its way unto his cheeks, coloring them a cool shade of pink.

“Remember that safe sex is still a thing when having gay sex, make sure to use condoms, you never know what kind of diseases he could have” Felix replied, this time a bit more serious.

“You’re not my mom dude, you don’t need to have the talk with me, I already know this shit” Jack snorted.

“My small little innocent bean already knows this” Felix pretended to gasp at this ‘new’ information.

“Go to hell dude” Jack laughed and started walking towards his geography class.

“Will do, and I’ll keep a spare seat for you under me so you can kiss me ass when you get there” Felix laughed as well, and started walking towards his own class.  
Nothing really happened that day in school that day as well, expect that had started some drama in the cafeteria between two jocks, but Jack didn’t really care too much about that anyway. All he could think about was about how he was excited to finally see Mark again, and make some dinner for him, so when the final bell rang, signaling that class was over, Jack was practically running out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter went on for far longer than expected, so I’ve decided to cut it into two parts. I’m sorry this chapter is kinda boring, but at least the next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully, as I have most of it written already c: Hope you guys are still enjoying this because it’s really fun writing even though there passes so much time in between chapters, but that won’t stop me from continuing the story :P


	14. XIV

When the clock stroke 4PM Jack was finally home in his apartment. He immediately started preparing the cooking since he had no idea how long it would actually take to make the dinner. Maybe he should have prepared himself a bit better for making a dish as simple as potatoes with salmon. He quickly looked up some stuff on the internet, and he was basically good to go (okay he may have spent more time researching it than he’d like to admit, but nobody had to know that).

The first thing Jack did before starting to cook, was to put on some music so he could have fun while cooking. Then he washed his hands and went to work. He started out by preheating the oven, so it was ready for the potatoes later on, which needed the most time cooking. Then he cut the potatoes into wedges and put them on a pan, before seasoning them with olive oil, salt and pepper. Jack then looked at the clock, 4.25PM, aka Jack realized he had started way too early to make this properly, but it wasn’t that big of a deal, he could just prepare some other stuff meanwhile.

Jack went into his living room where he also had a small dining table, big enough for two 4 people, but then there was just gonna be more space for him and Mark. Luckily he didn’t have much stuff on it, so it was pretty easy to clean. And then he went and got some fancy looking candlesticks and candles, to add to the mood. Jack didn’t really own any tablecloths for this occasion, so he just put down two A3 papers and place down where their plates would be, and hoped that Mark would see the charm in it, and not make too much fun of it. This basically what did could do at this point to prepare the table, because he didn’t really own anything else extravagant to decorate for a dinner, but to his defense he hadn’t needed to decorate his place until like a week ago.

Since Jack didn’t know what else to do he decided to just do a bit of homework while waiting one being able to move on. He actually had made quite some progress when the clock stroke 505PM signaling that the potatoes needed to get in the oven. After that was done he started preparing the salat. He was just going to do a classic caeser salad since it was pretty hard fucking that up, and there was a good chance Mark probably liked it. He watched the vegetables, sliced ‘em up and tossed them into a bowl before adding a bit of Italian dressing, and the sprinkling with some parmesan cheese. After he was done, he took a step back to look at his work, and he nodded approvingly, pretty proud of what he had accomplished.

Almost right after he was done he heard someone knocking on the door and his face instantly lit up in smile, and he rushed to the door and opened it. Outside stood Mark looking as gorgeous as ever. He was wearing a black button up, which fit his toned body incredibly well, showing of all the muscle. In his right hand, he had a single rose.

“So, are you gonna stare at me all day or actually invite me inside?” Mark asked smirking at Jack.

Normally Jack would be a bit flustered, being caught staring, but he was in a playful mood today. “Sorry Mark, just admiring the view” he said and winked at Mark before removing himself from the door so that Mark could actually get inside.

“So I got this for you, I don’t even know if you like roses, but like it’s the most classical flower that symbolizes love so if you hate it it’s just too bad for you” Mark said playfully before handing Jack the rose.

“Awww, thanks Mark you didn’t have to do this” Jack smiled lovingly at Mark. “I’m going to put it in a vase right away, it is gonna fit perfectly on the dining table when I light the candles”

Finding a vase for a single rose was harder than Jack had expected but eventually he found one, and went back into the living room, bringing a lighter as well. He placed the rose in the vase, placing it off to the side a bit, so Mark and he still would be able to look at each other when eating, and then he lit the candles.

“So I know you only got here a couple minutes ago, but you stay here at the dining table and wait while I go prepare the rest of the dinner. You are under no circumstance allowed to go into the kitchen at any point as this is me treating you tonight” Jack said determined.

“Well well well Jack, you seem quite dominating today, didn’t think that was your style” Mark said and winked at Jack.

“Don’t worry it’s just this one occasion” Jack grinned and then disappeared into the kitchen.

There wasn’t really much left to do at this point, so he just started cleaning the kitchen, so that there wouldn’t be too much to do when Mark left. He had done a nice bit of work before it was time to roast the salmon. That wasn’t too difficult either, and it went surprisingly well. All there was left to do at this point was just to arrange the meal nicely. It was finally time to put all the times he had seen MasterChef to good use, and it didn’t end up looking too terrible. And then took the tool plate and went back into his living room while smiling

“Here you go” Jack said while putting the two plates down. “If you’ll just wait a couple more seconds I will get us something to drink.

“Thank you” Mark said and smiled. “I like the A3 papers, really gives this whole look a nice accent” he said with a chuckle.

“Only the best for you” Jack winked.

Jack then went over to grab to wine glasses, although wine wasn’t gonna fill them. Instead he went back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of coke in the fridge, and the went back into the living room.

“So, ready to eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don’t know how to cook for shit so I may have spent like 15 minutes researching how to cook this dinner so I didn’t fuck it totally up. Also I’m so sorry I left this as he finally gets to sit down with Mark, but I’ve spend all day yesterday and yesterday on writing this huge assignment/exam, so all my creativity is drained, and I just really wanted to get something up for you guys! C:


	15. XV

” Are you seriously gonna pour coke up into wine glasses?” Mark chuckled. “You’re literally the definition of a giant dork." 

“Oh shut up, it’s charming, but if you wanna go ahead and be a boring ass bitch I can always fetch a normal glass for you” Jack said raising his eyebrow at Mark. 

“Nah don’t worry about it babe” Mark replied. 

Jack blushed at his nickname, still not quite used to actually having a boyfriend. 

“Enough about the drinking, I’ve spend all this time in the kitchen and I’m excited to see how it tastes” Jack exclaimed with eagerness in his voice. 

“The food isn’t the only thing I’m excited to taste” Mark cheekily replied, while winking at Jack. 

“Oh. My. Actual. God.” Sighed Jack. “You did not just go there” 

“What?” Mark asked, faking the innocence in his voice. “I was just excited to taste this delicious coke in this really fancy glass” 

“Sure Jan” 

After Jack and Marks friendly banter were over, they finally decided to eat. Mark first took a bit of the salmon, and moaning loudly as he tasted the fish. Jack, who was about to eat some potatoes nearly dropped his fork, and had to take a moment to regain his strength. As much he would like to dismiss it, the moan Mark just had made, made him a bit flustered, sending dirty images through his head. Mark seemed completely oblivious to this as he kept eating the food and got mumbled how good the food tasted. Jack was pretty quick to get over the moan, and started enjoying the meal himself. It was a pleasant surprise that his mouth, as he took his first bite. It was definitely not as bad as he had expected, dare he even say it tasted good. 

The two boys ate mostly in silence, just enjoying the food that Jack had made for them both and each other’s company. Every once in a while, one of them would make a comment about something, but besides that they just sat in comfortable silence. After they both had finished eating, Jack decided that this was as good time as any to actually get to know Mark better. It had been the purpose of this date after all. 

“So Mark, I know you’re already my boyfriend and all, so this question seems kind of weird, but tell me about yourself? I feel like I only know the “surface” of you” Jack inquired. 

“So what do you wanna know?” Mark asked. 

“I don’t know, just tell me stuff about like where you come from, your favorite animal and all that jazz” Jack shrugged. 

“Okay, so my full name is Mark Edward Fischbach, I was born on Hawaii but I grew up in Cincinnati and moved to Brighton with my parents around the age of 11. I had a lovely dog for a couple years but because we moved we had to leave it behind sadly, but some good friends of my family should be taking care of it. In school I studied chemical engineering, although 2 years in my parents and brother had a horrible accident that unfortunately left them all dead.” Mark had to stop talking for a moment to blink the tears away that were threatening to fall. “When they died I became incredibly depressed, and couldn’t really focus on anything resulting in me dropping out of school. I spent a great deal of time doing nothing. Just sitting and moping around my apartment, ordering groceries online so I didn’t have to leave the house, hell I was close to not even attending their funeral because what’s the point anyway? They’re dead so they won’t know I’m there to pay my respects, and no one else would understand the pain I was in. And it wasn’t exactly like I was eager to talk to their siblings or other people who knew them, because how could they ever comprehend what I was going through” 

As Mark spoke Jack could feel the bitterness in his voice when talking about the funeral, which was such a shift from the previous tone where Mark had looked ready to break down any second. 

“Anyway, my parents were pretty wealthy, and now being an only child and being legal meant that all the money they had went to me. Which was a lot. I didn’t really use them really, besides just paying for rent, I had bought a small apartment, and food which them, so because I use so little it’s still what I mostly live off. Someone that helped me out of my depression was my friend back, whom I’ve talked about before. He really helped me get back on my feet, probably not in the way he wanted, but helped me nonetheless. As you know by now, my way of coping with this life is killing people who deserves it. I discovered that that was my purpose after just sitting at home contemplating life and needing some excitement. I saw the news and saw that someone had done something ruthless to a completely innocent person, which made me wish that person didn’t exist, and I realized, I could help make that happen. And before you ask, because I’ve seen the anime stuff around your apartment, yes, I have seen Death Note, and no I don’t plan to be as insane as Light. But back to the story, I did some research, made some slight stalking and then it was pretty easy coming up with a plan and executing it. And so I did it. At first I was slightly scared, but it felt good, really good, so I didn’t regret it, so I just kept doing it I guess. It was a purpose that I could work towards.” Mark took a deep breath, while having a small smile on his lips, like the thought of having a purpose comforted him. 

“Well shit, my backstory can’t really beat that, just grew up in Ireland before moving here, and the most exciting thing that has happened to me thus far is when you killed that guy that was gonna hurt me outside the bar” Jack said feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the info he had just gotten from Mark. “Okay, so tell me something more positive about yourself, like fun facts or something”

“Okay so despite my blue hair color, my favorite color is actually red. I’ve thought about dying my hair red before, maybe I’m gonna do it at some point. It would be pretty funny if we talked together on the street then, we would almost look like a traffic light.” Mark chuckled a bit and gave Jack a smile. “I really love dogs, would love to get one, one day. Oh and I reallyyyyyyy love space, it’s just so cool with all the different planets and stars and solar systems, boy what wouldn’t I give to go into space even if there was a hundred percent chance of dying, I would do it because space is just so.. space is just so cool” 

Jack looked at awe at how Mark described space. He could really tell that he loved space incredibly much, and Jack couldn’t help but stare at him in wonder as Mark rambled on about space. 

After a couple of minutes of Mark talking about space, he stopped when he realized that Jack was staring at him. 

“Oops, got a bit carried away I guess, sorry for boring you” Mark said while looking a bit apologetic. 

“Don’t worry about it you aren’t boring me at all.” Jack put his head on his head as he just gives the most genuine smile he could give him. “It’s quite nice to just see you talking about something you love. It’s cute.” 

Mark blushed a bit at this comment. 

“He thanks I guess.” He smiled shyly. “Normally I would call bullshit on a comment like that, but you’re giving me bigger heart eyes than Dan Howell gives Phil so..” 

At this comment Jack legit burst out laughing. 

“whew, that was a good one. If I had a shot, I would take one to that.” Jack said while still laughing a bit. 

“And shot to a good date night as well” Mark added smiling. 

“May it continue being this good” Jack replied, and he and Mark cheered with their nonexistent shot glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo guys, I’m back with another chapter, hope you enjoy it! c: I may finally be able to start updating a bit more regularly as I’ve finished my exams and therefor summer break has just started! Talking about writing, I may be starting a phan one, once I’ve finished with this, so if you’re interested in that be sure to look out (totally didn’t throw a reference into this chapter, nope, not at all) So did you guys catch my not-so-subtle Space is Cool reference? I couldn’t myself. (Also for all you thirsty people, yes there will be smut, just be patient my young Padawans) Anyways, hope you guys have a good summer break! - kudos and comments are always appreciated ^ ~ ^


End file.
